A Crossed Opportunity
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Lubbock and Tatsumi have their own missions to conquer. While Tatsumi is off making the best use of his sword, Lubbock must put his acting skills into use for spying. Except he may have met his match when it turns out that his target is one of the Jaegers... 1/2 (Wave x Lubbock, yaoi)


"Wh-Why me!?" Lubbock exclaimed as the members of Night Raid stared attentively at him.

"I recommend you, because you are one of the few not being targeted. However, you are by far the most skilled at stealth and acting. There should be no question as to why you are elected," explains Najenda with an exhale of smoke from her cigarette.

"But Miss Najenda, you wanted me to revise and edit confidential documents today," reasons Lubbock, hoping he could still skip out on such a scary task.

"I can handle it on top of my work. I know you will not fail me," says Najenda

"Erm..."

"Moving on." As Najenda moved onto the next topic, Lubbock went into a mental state of chaos. He has been on much more grueling missions, yes, but he still has the inner scaredy-cat inside him that always wept for his pour soul. It was not like he is spying on some non-important person that he has to kill. No. This mission is spying on a _Jaeger_, a member of the elite force ran by someone no other than the psychopathic killer, Esdeath. What would happen if the Jaeger so much as to catch him from a corner? They'll probably whistle in the bloody woman before he even has time to make an imaginary bucket list.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

"You ready, Lubba?" Tatsumi asks encouragingly as he sheaths his teigu, Incursio. The brunette patiently waits for Lubbock to make his entrance, which never happened. Before Tatsumi could go and drag out Lubbock himself, the older male finally peeks from behind the wall with a shaky figure.

"S-Sort of..." Lubbock muttered as his bright green eye darted around the base in case of anyone else watching.

"What's with the worried look? We haven't even left yet. Stop hiding already," states Tatsumi with his hands on his hips, blinking widely with a tilted head in confusion.

Lubbock eventually stepped from behind the wall and fixed the bow on his head. Tatsumi's eyebrows furrowed from the disguise Lubbock had on.

"... Are you-"

"Yes. I am," Lubbock hastily cuts off as he marched past the boy.

"But... why? Boss said you and I aren't even on wanted posters, yet," says Tatsumi as he paced behind him, in complete disbelief at his friend's get-up.

"Look, I'm worried enough that I'll get caught! The least I can do is have a disguise so _if_ I make it out alive, they won't completely have my true identity," Lubbock elaborates.

"You really did think this one out, huh? Don't worry, I'll be around to help you," Tatsumi reassures with a grin. Lubbock grimaced.

"How can you help when you'll be on the other side of the city?"

As Lubbock had said, he and Tatsumi ended up splitting in the middle of the city to execute their specific missions. While Tatsumi had to take out a higher official of the Imperial Army, Lubbock was stuck having to look for a Jaeger to spy on.

He ignored the looks he got from the sleazy men as he strides down the boardwalk. Lubbock was too deep into his thoughts to view the sparkling ocean from beyond the rails of the boardwalk.

"If I were a Jaeger... I'd be scouting the city. Preferably either close to the palace or toward the city limits." Lubbock strategizes, a curled finger against his lips in deep concentration has he stared at the paneled flooring beneath him. "I'm a bit far from the palace. I'll be there as a last resort. For now I could check this area for any member, speaking of which..."

Lubbock pulled out a few folded parchments of paper and he scanned the sketches of the Jaegers, previously drawn well by a revolutionist spy.

_'Hopefully I don't run into Seryu. She sounds like trouble according Mine. That buff dude with the mask seems scary too... urgh... why me...'_

"Eep!" Just as Lubbock had stuffed the papers back in a pocket, he had harshly collided with a figure and fell back painfully onto the ground. His eyes squeezed shut as he shakily sat up, barely paying attention to the person he had bumped into.

"I-I'm so sorry, miss! Are you okay!?" Lubbock finally opened his eyes and gave a mental gasp when the person matched one of drawings he was just studying. Wave.

_'Aah shiiit! I was hoping not to run into any of them!' _Lubbock mentally cries.

"Miss?" Lubbock watched Wave kneel in front of him with a sincere, apologetic look. "You're not hurt are you? I must have given you quite a fright. D-Do you mind not telling the General about this slip up? Those bricks really hurt..."

Although Lubbock had no idea what Wave was talking about, he formed a plan in his head.

_'This guy seems to be easy to fool. Might as well make the most of it.' _

"Uwaah!" Lubbock suddenly cried out as he held ankle. Wave jolts from the sudden yell and becomes even more flustered with guilt.

"I'm so sorry!"

"My ankle! It hurts so much! I-I think it's sprained!" Lubbock said as fake tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hold on, I'll take you to an infirmary!" Wave said as he held Lubbock's shoulders.

"No way, I don't trust those geezers with me at all. You see how they treat women around here," Lubbock reasoned while switching on a scared expression.

"Well, I can understand that. But I don't know what else to do. Unless, you're okay with me patching you at the palace... J-Just as long as my superior doesn't know about this," says Wave as he looked around once more.

Lubbock thought '_Jackpot_' and he stopped the tears almost immediately.

"Thank you so much- Uah!" Lubbock's face reddened when Wave lifted him effortlessly and began striding to the palace. While he was certainly thankful that his plan had worked, Lubbock came to realize that he was being taken to the enemy's hideout. The one place he said he would check last.

_'Still... if I manage to continue this act until I'm let out, maybe I will learn a few things about the Jaegers. I wouldn't want to push my luck and try to kill one of them. Especially since...'_ Lubbock takes this moment to look up at Wave, he seemed determined to carry him safely to the palace. Could this person actually be a good guy who is merely on the wrong side? Or does he have a 'switch' like Seryu?

_'Only one way to find out,'_ Lubbock thinks once they reached the palace.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

"Try to make yourself comfortable while I grab the bandages," Wave offers after setting Lubbock down onto the edge of the cot. Lubbock nods before formulating his plan once more.

_'He'll treat me. While he is in the middle of doing so, I'll ask him about the empire and his job as a Jaeger. He mentioned Esdeath... should I ask him about her as well?'_

"Where are you from?"

This question had completely caught Lubbock off-guard. Why was he being asked a question? The male looks up to see Wave smiling brightly at him while kneeling down in front of Lubbock's legs. Lubbock flushed as he turned his head to the side.

"Wh-Why do you ask?" he answers hesitantly.

"Oh! I don't mean to sound like I am interrogating you," Wave sweats. "You just seem like you aren't from around here. Unless I am mistaken."

"I'm... a foreigner," Lubbock answers.

"I see..." Wave gently feels around Lubbock's ankle, causing both of them to blush from the contact. Small talk did not seem to be helping their very awkward atmosphere. "Was there any particular place you were heading to?"

"Oh um... just a pharmacy..." answers Lubbock. Wave blinked.

"Really? You were heading in the opposite direction of it, then."

"Ah, is that so!?" Lubbock exclaimed nervously. "Who would have known?"

"I figured you were a little lost with all those maps in your hands. If you show them to me, I could point you in the right direction," Wave gladly offers. This caused the other male to have an internal meltdown.

"I-It's okay! Really!" Lubbock frantically waves his hands. "I'll figure it out myself, ahaha..."

Wave raises an eyebrow, but did not question him any further. Just as Lubbock was ready to start his own interrogation, Wave stands away.

"There you are, your ankle is all patched up. I'm amazed though," Lubbock looks down at his bandages ankle as Wave spoke.

"Eh? Amazed at what?" Lubbock noticed the different mood in the atmosphere. Wave had crossed his arms with a more casual, yet speculating expression.

"Well... Most people who sprain their ankles that severely wouldn't have gotten through this without even blinking."

Lubbock tenses up. How could he have been so STUPID!? He was so surprised that Wave was the one asking questions, that he forgot about faking his injury even further. What kind of bullshit answer could he possibly make up now?

"I-I... I mean it doesn't hurt as bad this time...?" he feigns, unsure of his response.

"You're not really a foreigner, are you?" Wave concludes.

_Shit._


End file.
